A Promise to Keep
by fallenlegion
Summary: In the morning light as he disappeared, she swore to meet him again, no matter what. she continued traveling the world, diving headfirst into forsaken battlefields, she looked for way to meet her saber once more. But what happens when the one she swore to meet again is one she needs to fight? "I don't care if you're a god, you won't stop me from seeing him" FemShirou x maleSaber


**Hey everyone, FallenLegion here. To everyone who has read and/or followed/favorited my first fanfiction The Wings of Fate….. let's be honest, good idea but the writing is bad. I plan to remedy that, I'm going over a complete overhaul of the story. I've been writing down ideas and I'm finally going to starts working on the storyline, after that I'll start writing the story over from the ground up.**

 **Anyway, before I start working on that story again, I'm posting this challenge today and another later this week to get some ideas out of my head. If anyone wants to take on this story, let me know and I'll let everyone know you've took on the challenge and to expect the story from you.**

 **Thirdly.** **if I can get myself to write more about this challenge, I might be able to put up a prologue of sorts or just answers questions in the reviews to clarify things.**

 **Lastly, there wasn't a fem- shirou for the pairing list and didn't want to make it look like yaoi, so I listed the pairing as Shirou x Arthuria but you all know the real pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fate / stay night or Campione. If I did, then there would have been an Illya route and Goudou would not have freaking 10 authorities from defeating one god in the way he did. Fate/ stay night belongs to TYPE-MOON and Kinoko Nasu. Campione belongs to Jō Taketsuki and Shueish.**

* * *

 **Story idea** : the genders are reversed for saber and shirou, so basically **fate/prototype**. Shirou then chooses the fate route and continues her journey in order to meet saber again.

 **Over view:** The whole 'one must wait continuously while the other purses endlessly' is in effect. Saber is thrown into the Campione verse and suffers memory loss and becomes King Artus, though not completely and follows parts of his memories, which he believes to be dreams, to 'rebuild' Camelot and strive for utopia. He will refrain from getting into a serious romantic relationship with Guinevere, mostly due to a pain in his head and heart caused by the repressed memories of him and Shiro and with saber believing he had someone already. Follows the campione storyline for a time except Shiro appears as a freelance mercenary mage who will meddle in the plans of various gods, campione, cults, etc. and unlike most mages of the modern times, has knowledge of and uses Thaumaturgy. (some will think she is a hime-miko at first to explain or guess how she is able to use Noble Phantasms)

This version of the crossover has magi like the ones from the nasuverse actually existing in the campioneverse but were wiped out from gods and campione seeking them as followers, retainers, or opponents from around the time of the when Thaumaturgy was growing and becoming powerful (around the time of Ancient Greece) to the time when the last survivors of various magi died in various ways from old age to execution near end of the dark ages. (Still torn whether to make shirou a campione or not).

This would make Shirou a target of many, whether she remains just a magi or becomes a campione due to her knowledge, even if limited, on Thaumaturgy.

 **Dimension jumping method A.K.A. how shirou got to the campioneverse in the first place** : Shirou, however she ends up in campioneverse whether through good o'troll Zelretch lending a hand, shirou tracking down saber and ends back up in Fuyiki and re-opens the portal that saber took to the campione at the temple or however else she got there. Make it realistic at least. ( I recommend looking at Guardian of DxD for an example of a legitimate and valid reason for Zelretch helping Shirou in going to a different universe, though I will warn you that story is in dire need of beta reader. Also I'm only recommending it just for that reason, not much noteworthy about it a the moment)

 **Equipment** : Now, before people get excited and/or deluded for fic with Shirou bulldozing every god and campione, I should remind people that this is not Unlimited blade works or Heaven's feel shirou, this is fate route shirou. She did not receive archer's arm and fed the blueprints for the NP's like the heaven's feel route. This means while there might be a curb stomp battle, most battles will be hard fought and not just a one sided massacre.

It also means that while she has some noble phantasms traced from her fight with Gilgamesh and NP's she has picked up over the years, those will be few and among them would be:

 **Rho Aias:** five petal version, to my knowledge only UBW shirou is able to project the seven petal version while Heaven's feel version can only create the four petal. Or did I mix up UBW and Hf? Ah, whatever you guys will point it out.

Anyway, this would have happened years after the grail war, just like archer, shirou managed to find this shield during her travels, where she found it is up to the writer but unlike archer, either **Rho Aias** was damaged over time or Shirou was fighting and the shield unfortunately got hit and was damaged.

 **Kanshou & Bakuya: **Do I really need to say why?

 **Caliburn:** due to Shirou's connection to Saber and the fact it was saber giving the information about **Caliburn** through a dream cycle, Shirou is able to produce a near perfect projection. While it was just a memory of saber, the memories were all shirou had left of saber and one of her trump card. She will not reveal this quickly nor willing unless there are many lives at stake, not just her own or a few around her.(shirou has gotten a little selfish due to replacing her become 'a heroine' ideal with 'meet saber' again.)

 **Harpe** : like I said, some of Gilgamesh's treasures will be recorded but not as many as UBW shioru, fate shirou never fought archer and fought Gilgamesh for a shorter duration then UBW shirou. This extremely useful noble phantasm just happens to be one of them.

The ones mentioned above are ones that must be included in the story, other optional Noble phantasms are:

 **Avalon** : this one is optional, as with how things are with the campioneverse Avalon would be a huge boon to shirou. So either have saber give Avalon back to shirou as a way for her to find him again or have saber keep it and have Shirou face the gods, campiones and phantasmal beasts without Avalon's accelerated healing rate.

(This could prove original and interesting if done correctly, as without the sheath could shirou still remain a sword?)

 **Rule Breaker** : At a point in the fate route, it doesn't say shirou recorded it in her world, but Caster was pulling **Rule Breaker** out to serve the contract between Shirou and saber but Gligamesh came and rained some **Gate Of Babylon** on her. So, it's possible she managed to see it if before caster got killed, ultimately up to the writer.

Any other Noble Phantasm that could come from the **Gate of Babylon** : however these would be the prototypes of the NP before they became legends.

As such, Fifth grail war lancer's **Gáe Bolg** from the **GOB** would be white in color, this would show how it was before it became dyed red with the color of his loved ones and considering how it was made of bone from a sea Phantasmal beast, and lacks the ability used by lancer, that is, to reverse the nature of causality and piece the heart before the thrust of the spear. Cu Chulainn (Lancer) was the one to develop that ability, so the prototype from **GOB** would not have that ability yet as this was before it ended up in Lancer's hands. However, the second function of the spear, where it basically explodes into darts that carpet bomb the area, could be used due to the second function actually being the main function.

I'm using this as an example, if you wish to use **Gáe Bolg** due to the explanation I gave, then by all means use it that way. Remember, appearances and abilities of the prototypes are more often than not different from the NP's used by other heroic spirits.

As a final note on the Noble Phantasms I would like to add, Shirou does have a limited supply of NP's due to only seeing a fraction of the treasures in Gilgamesh's **GOB** in the fate route and picking up any she can find on her travels. The Noble Phantasms of the nasu-verse, barring **Kanshou & Bakuya**, will be her trump cards in a fight and not used unless she can't help it and will also copy and use some of the various swords used by the Knights of the Magic Associations and authority-related swords of some gods. This will be used to cover for her lack of endless Noble Phantasms in her inner world from the nasu-verse.

Mystic codes on the other hand are fair game and feel free to create some that will be useful to shirou on her travels but remember they won't be effective on most gods and campiones but will generally work on other mages and even herself. Also, if the mystic code has special properties, say a healing property, it will not be as potent or effective as Avalon or an authority. Don't forget to mention, no matter how short, how Shirou got that mystic code. As a reward for a hunt, spoils of victory after raiding a sealing designated magus's workshop or even trying to create one on her own.

Since I've seen a quite a few authors using some tropes or clichés for shirou, I'm going to this once. Nowhere in the Visual Novel did it specially say Shirou got a crimson starburst scar from Lancer's **Gáe Bolg** , if you really feel the need to put that in the story fine but only make it the size of the width of the spear, so somewhere like a fist size scar, and not a giant webbing the extents all over the left side. this has been happening in some Fate fics, more specially fate/sekerei fics where many authors borrow that aspect from Gabriel Blessing's In Flight. Also since shirou has been traveling the world for years after the grail war, shirou does NOT have a problem with technology. If you decide to mess with the timelines of the fic however and say campione's technology is a few more years advanced then their fate counterparts then by all means, just do not introduce Shirou as someone who knows nothing of technology.

 **Ending:** When King Artus (saber) fights Shiro, Saber will have visions of the past, the grail war, shiro and their promise. The fight will end in a near defeat as Shiro takes a gamble and doesn't block a strike going for her neck and she will speak parts of the aria for the summoning. Saber barely manages to stop the strike and merely gets the blade deep enough to draw a thin cut in Shiro's neck as the memories comes flooding back. Saber will tell Shiro how foolish she was not blocking the strike and putting herself in danger like that on the slim chance he would remember and pull the strike in time. Shiro then proceeds to tell him he should be used it by now. Despite this, Saber would smile and continue the last words of the contract, repeating the words he first spoke to her on the day they met.

Goudou, his harem, the followers of Artus, and the present mages will all stare in shock seeing Shiro and Saber when shiro takes her gamble and then disbelief during the end. Bonus points if one of Saber's knights or follower asks if Shiro was one of his 'conquests' which causes Shiro to perform a Toshaka smile of death at saber and ask saber what the knight or follower meant by that and saber trying to calm her down. Guinevere will be jealous to no end though once she sees and finds out they are(were?) lovers. Everything after that is up for debate considering that the 'Strongest Steel', 'King of the End', etc. goes on to live peacefully with Shiro. Needless to say Guinevere moves in as well and lives with them, and fights very often with Shiro for saber's affection. Add another Big Bad and continue the story, make a few chapters of their somewhat peaceful lives, or send them back to the nasuverse, it's up to the writer.


End file.
